Never Boring
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Ames/Guerrero fic. Ilsa wants to know what it's like ... Please read and review!


...

An Ames/Guerrero fic.

...

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Human Target ... wish I did, though. Yummy Jackie ...

...

A/N: So, this was number 8 on my list of Human Target fics to write.

Just a short fic, conversation between Ames and Ilsa. It relates to the season one bonus features, when they talk about how many people think that Chance is the most dangerous man in the world, when really, it's Guerrero.

I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it.

As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!

...

They'd been working together as a group for almost three years now. Ames never thought she'd last this long, and she was quite proud of herself.

She attributed part of her success in the group to the actual members of the group. Winston, who'd kept her grounded, and made her realize that she wouldn't just be given a clean slate; she'd have to work at her life to make it better. Ilsa, for bringing them all together and pushing them to do things the right way - and for having the character to admit that sometimes things get messy. Chance, for trusting her to succeed, and counting on her to be there for them. But mostly, and perhaps the most surprising: Guerrero. His presence had been the biggest factor in her success as a member of the group. He'd taken her under his wing, in more ways than one, and pushed her to succeed. His methods weren't always pretty, but they got the job done.

There were few people that she admired as much as she did Guerrero, and not only because she was sleeping with him.

They had just finished up another meeting - once which everyone had actually attended - and Ames was gathering up her stuff to head out. Guerrero was going to drop her off at his place before he took care of a situation down at the waterfront, and then he would be back to have dinner with her.

"Have you seen my jumper cables?" Guerrero asked, sliding up behind her and placing a hand on the small of her back.

Ames grinned slightly, pulling them out of her bag. "I was going to surprise you," she told him, handing them over. "There was some -" she glanced at Ilsa, who was trying not to overhear their conversation. She was still uneasy about Guerrero's side-businesses. "They were looking a little dirty, so I cleaned them up and gave them a polish."

Guerrero's lips tweaked in a small smile, squeezing her back lightly as he replaced the cables in his own bag. "Thanks." With a glance at an obviously uncomfortable Ilsa, he added, "Don't ever touch my crap without asking."

Ames rolled her eyes, nodding.

"Outside in five, I got an appointment to keep," he added before turning away and walking out of the office.

Ames put the rest of her papers away, sliding them into her folder so that she could finish the end-of-case write-up for Winston while she waited for Guerrero to return. She was about to follow Guerrero down the elevator when Ilsa caught her attention.

"What's it like?" the older woman wanted to know.

Ames glanced back to look at her. "What's what like?"

Ilsa smiled softly. "Dating the most dangerous man in the world?"

Ames blinked a few times, considering that. It wasn't false. If there was anyone in the world that Ames would be afraid of - without knowing them as she did Guerrero - it would be the King of Torture himself. Many people feared him, and he was supremely capable of instilling that fear. He relished in that knowledge, some of the time. But there was another side to him. A softer side that only came out on certain occasions, a side of him that was loving and thoughtful.

Ilsa didn't see that side. Sometimes Chance did, as they went so far back. Ames was so happy that she got to see that side of him ... like their dinner tonight.

Ames smiled in anticipation of all he had planned for her, knowing that other people might be more squeamish about being in a relationship with _someone like him_. "Well," she told the other woman, with that same grin and a twinkle in her eyes, "it's never boring."

...

_The end. _

_Just a short one, sorry to say. But, I had that line in my head for so long, I had to get it down. _

_What did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
